1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to fishing lures. More particularly, the invention relates to a fishing lure used to hold artificial bait in a manner that prevents the artificial bait from flipping over in the water at various speeds while allowing the artificial bait to have a wobbling nutation action that will attract fish. Specifically, the invention relates to a lure having a wire main shank that loosely and slidably passes through a substantially spoon shaped body in a manner that keeps a hook connected to the spoon pointing upward.
2. Background Information
Known fishing lures that are designed to be used with attached artificial baits are known to flip over while fishing at various speeds causing undesirable line twist. Further, an artificial bait does not look natural to the target fish when it keeps flipping over. When the lure flips over, the hook has a tendency to catch on weeds and get hung up on obstructions or the bottom. The problem of flipping over, and twisting the fish line, along with collecting weeds, still exists when artificial baits are trolled or retrieved fast, or during, stream, and river fishing where water currents are prevalent. Most artificial baits have little action on their own and do not produce sound. These baits thus have a limited fish-attraction range and other devices must be used to create additional action and sound.